


Heaven and Hell

by BohoWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gabriel Lives, Language, Mental Health Issues, Parallel Universes, Reader-Insert, Resurrection, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohoWitch/pseuds/BohoWitch
Summary: You are a happily married mother of two, living the American dream. That is, until a stranger comes along and shatters all your illusions. Everything you’ve believed, your entire life, is a lie and the truth is just too incredible to be real. (Takes place in Season 9, between episodes 10 & 11)X-Posted from my Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mama and Angelina’s Fabulous 300 Challenge on Tumblr. 
> 
> This challenge required 3 prompts:  
> Prompt 1. There must be an elephant in the story. (Element)  
> Prompt 2. Broken (Emotion)  
> Prompt 3. Invincible - Pat Benatar (Song)  
> Hopefully I've done them justice.
> 
> Song lyrics are in italics & Inner dialogue is [bold & bracketed]. Reader’s mental state is in constant flux and rather unstable, so peculiar inner dialogue & seemingly random reactions are intentional and should be expected.
> 
> Unbeta’d, due to time constraints and technical issues. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> ADDENDUM: I just realized that the Interactive Fic extension on my browser borked the story and inserted a name instead of the Reader Insert as intended. It's fixed now. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

You open your eyes and see...nothing; you’re met with darkness. Disoriented, you slowly sit up and try figure out just where you are and what is going on.

“Hello?” you call out, “Is there anybody there?”

Silence.

_This bloody road remains a mystery_  
_This sudden darkness fills the air_  
_What are we waiting for?_  
_Won't anybody help us?_  
_What are we waiting for?_

Wait, there’s a faint humming noise. You swing your legs off the edge of the bed.  
**[Whoa! What the heck am I doing on a bed? Where the hell am I?]**

You listen intently and start to hear other subtle sounds. Pipes? Heat ducts? You’re unsure, but it sounds like a heating system kicking on. The darkness isn’t quite as absolute as you first thought. There's a faint glow at the bottom of...a door?

 **[Be sensible, Y/L/N. What do you remember?]**  
Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, you try to recall what you were doing before waking up here.

The park! You had packed up and headed out for a day at the park. Something happened at the park. What was it? 

It’s Mabon. Jake volunteered to stay home with the kids so you could enjoy a peaceful day out and celebrate the holiday. Ok, so you were at the park for a solitary Mabon ritual. Then what? 

There was a man. Yes, you definitely recall a man walking up to you, as you were setting up your altar. Why is it so hard to remember? He asked you...asked you… **[Damn it!]** You remember the man speaking to you, but you can’t quite recall what was said. Regardless, you remember feeling uneasy about this man. You’re not normally a suspicious person, but there was just something “off” about this guy.

You pause, open your eyes, and take a look around the room you’re in. Adjusting to the dark, you can make out the shape of objects. Besides the bed you are sitting on, there appears to be a desk, chair, dresser, some shelves, & a bedside table. Reaching over to the table slowly, you find a lamp and switch it on. It was a basic room, very utilitarian, almost militaristic in its simplicity. Something about this room seems familiar, but you can’t quite place it. It’s like a little nagging itch in the back of your mind. **[Not important. Focus, Y/N.]** You shrug and return to your memories, seeing if they could offer a clue to your current situation.

You recall the stranger speaking to you, but your brain is really foggy and you can only remember bits and pieces: “Y/N...danger...no longer safe...come home”. He reached out, touched your forehead, and caught you as you fell unconscious.

**[Kidnapped. Greaaat!]**

You haven’t been bound in any way, nor disarmed. You still have your ritual knife on your belt and tucked into the waistband holster in the back of your jeans **[Yep]** is your .45 1911 pistol. Hell, you’re still wearing your ritual cloak too. “Weirdness,” you mutter.

You stand and head cautiously to the door. It’s obvious you aren’t going to get any answers sitting here and you need to figure out some kind of plan to get back home. You listen at the door for a few moments to see if you hear anyone coming. When it remains quiet, you slowly, carefully open the door and peek into the hallway beyond.

The hallway is long and stretches in both directions. There are several other doors on either side. They appear to be numbered and have an insignia of some...kind…

“Holy shit! Aquarian Star, Men of Letters, I’m in the fucking BUNKER!” Wide eyed, realization hits you.

**[HOLD IT! Hold it right there. The Bunker? That’s not real. It’s a set on the show. Seriously, what the fuck is going on here?!]**

Off in the distance, you hear a grating metal sound, followed by a solid thud. Someone has entered the bunker, the set, whatever. You freeze and strain to listen for a sign that someone may be heading your way, but the echoes of this place make it near impossible to gauge direction.

“I'm not waiting to be a victim. I'm going to get some answers. Now,” you whisper, as you draw your gun and quickly head towards what you hope is the entrance.

_We can't afford to be innocent_  
_Stand up and face the enemy_  
_It's a do or die situation_  
_We will be invincible_

* * *

Luck, as it were, is not on your side. Instead of finding yourself at the war room as you intended, you’re in the garage. Rows of vintage vehicles line the walls, cars and motorcycles. Parked smack dab in the middle is a VERY familiar car. It’s a black, 4-door, 1967 Chevrolet Impala. “No fucking way,” you murmur as you wander over to the iconic car, “Baby.”

Distracted by the classic beauty, and having an ill timed fangirl moment, you fail to realize that someone has entered the garage. The hairs on the back of your neck raise a second before you hear a faint scuff of a footstep on the concrete. **[You damn idiot! Turn around! Danger!]**

You spin and raise you gun, pointing it directly at… “Jensen?” you gasp out in shock. Standing in front of you, with a pistol of his own pointed straight at you, appears to be Jensen Ackles. “Drop it and back away from the car, slowly,” he barks at you, his aim never wavering.

“You drop it, Ackles,” you reply as you slowly inch further behind the car seeking cover. “What’s going on? What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?” you start firing questions at him, getting more confused and agitated. Your brain is on overload and your emotions are all over the place. It’s all too much and you start to break. A giggle escapes, followed by another, and another. Although you’re still in a standoff, pistols raised, you start laughing. You just can’t help it. This situation, this place, the car, this guy...it’s just too surreal. Jensen furrows his brow and scowls at you as he yells out, “Sam! Cas! Garage now!”

You hear running footsteps and moments later Jared and Misha burst through the door behind Jensen. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” you chortle, “hail, hail, the gang’s all here!” [Right, we’ve gone completely around the bend now. We are so hosed.] Jared takes a quick glance, and immediately runs to Jensen’s side, pulling a pistol and aiming it at you as well. By now, you have the Impala between you and the guys, your aim sweeping back and forth between Jensen and Jared. “I’m not playing games, boys. Drop your weapons! I’ve had a really messed up day and this isn’t a prop I’m holding here.” Your laughter trails off and you feel tears start to form, blurring your vision slightly. “C’mon! I don’t want to hurt you, I just want answers. I want to go home” you say softly, trying not to cry. Your hand starts to shake slightly, causing the pistol to wobble a bit.

“Cas, do it!” Jared says. You turn slightly and a split second later find your arms pinned to your sides; Misha’s got his arms wrapped around you. “Calm down, it’ll be alright,” he tells you. “We aren’t going to hurt you. Drop the gun”. **[He was over there a moment ago. Misha was standing OVER THERE. HOW THE HELL DID HE GET BEHIND US?!]** You struggle, trying to break free. “Not happening, asshole.” You stomp your foot onto his instep as you slam your head backwards into his face. You hear the crunch of his nose breaking as he loosens his grip in surprise. You try to run, but someone grabs your arm, spins you around, and slams you face first onto the trunk of the car. A heavy pressure between your shoulder blades holds you down as you are quickly disarmed. “Lemme go! Get off me!” you scream angrily, “Leave me alone!”

_This shattered dream you cannot justify_  
_We're gonna scream until we're satisfied_  
_What are we running for?_  
_We've got the right to be angry_  
_What are we running for?_  
_When there's nowhere we can run to anymore._

You continue to fight the hands holding you down, hurling insults and threats as you try to break free. “Knock it off!” Jensen grunts. “If you don't settle your ass down…”

“Fuck you!”

“That's it! I'm done being nice.” With that declaration, Jensen punches you square in the jaw, knocking you out.

You slide off the trunk and hit the ground. “Was that really necessary, Dean?” Sam asks, giving his brother a bitch faced glare. “She wasn't a threat anymore.”

“I did warn her, Sammy. Let's get her secured upstairs and find out who, or what, she is and figure out how the hell she got in here.” Dean stalks off back inside.

Sighing, Sam bends down and scoops you up bridal style. “You alright, Cas? She didn't hurt you, did she?”

“I am fine, Sam. It was nothing,” Castiel replied. He stares at you, perplexed. “There is something strange at work here.”

Sam glances down at you in his arms. You seem so small and fragile, despite the altercation a few minutes ago. A shadow of a bruise is already starting to form on your jaw. It makes no sense, but Sam feels an overwhelming urge to protect and care for you. He's drawn to you and that make him nervous.

“Yeah, strange” he mumbles.

* * *

You feel safe and loved, being held so gently. All the horrors chased away by the comforting arms around you. You snuggle closer to the warm chest you're held against. “Oh Jake, I had the most horrid dream,” you mumble, eyes still shut. You feel the arms holding you stiffen slightly. “Jake, you OK hon?” You look up to see a pair of hazel eyes looking down at you instead of Jake's chocolate brown ones. You tense up and let out a strangled squeak as you try to scramble away, disoriented.

“Hey, hey, it's OK! You're safe. It's all right,” Jared tries to assure you, holding you tightly so you don't fall. “No one's going to hurt you, I promise.” He sets you down carefully in a chair. “Easy now, just stay calm.”

**[Stay calm? Is he fucking kidding? This is a nightmare! WAKE UP, Y/N! For the love of the Gods, please wake up!]**

You leap out of the chair, dodging around Jared and his attempt to grab you, and run towards the nearest exit. You slide to a halt as you see Misha coming into the room through the doorway in front of you. Pivoting rapidly, you change direction and run towards the hallway, only to be confronted with an annoyed looking Jensen. You whip your head around frantically, trying to keep the three men within sight as you back away slowly into the middle of the room. “No, no, no,” you whisper, shaking your head. “Not real.” You continue to back up until you run into someone behind you. Dreading who could be there, you turn and come face to face with the stranger from the park.

“You!” you shriek, backpedaling quickly. “Stay away from me!” You turn in a circle, surrounded, and drop to your knees, shaking violently. **[Newsflash! That's Team Free Will, in the flesh. We fell down the rabbit hole, through the looking glass, and landed square in Supernatural Land. We're in some seriously jacked shit now, sister!]**

“Freeze, asshole!” Dean yells, drawing his pistol again and aiming it at the stranger.

“Dean, wait,” Cas says as he approaches the stranger. “Mezrael, what are you doing here?”

“You know him, Cas?” asks Sam, looking confused. The stranger answers, “My name is Mezrael, I’m an Angel of the Lord, and I'm here for her,” he says gesturing towards you. You shudder, but say nothing.

“What do you want with her,” inquired Castiel, “who is she?”

“I have been charged with keeping her safe. I'm to take care of her, to keep her protected and hidden, until he returns for her,” Mezrael replies. **[Uh Oh]**

“Until who comes…” Sam starts to ask, but his words are cut off as you collapse to the floor with a keening wail and start convulsing. Sam and Mezrael rush to your side, only to get knocked back by an invisible force. Your body is pulled upright, head thrown back, arms held straight out from your sides. Your eyes spring open, the normal blue color becoming incandescent, as you gaze at nothing. From your lips falls a litany in Enochian, the cadence rising and falling, over and over.

“Cas! What's happening?!” Dean asks concerned.

“She's summoning him,” Cas whispers in awe, “It's very old magic, the likes of which hasn't been seen since the beginning. She's calling him back into existence, from the primordial void.”

“Who, who is she summoning?” Dean keeps his eyes locked on you as he walks over to join Cas, Sam, and Mezrael. “Cas, who's coming?”

“Gabriel,” Cas whispers. “She's resurrecting Gabriel.”

They watch as an orb of light appears in the air in front of you, slowly growing in size and intensity. A hum starts to resonate throughout the room. “Sam, Dean, shield your eyes!” Cas yells out, just before the orb flashes with a blinding light and vanishes. You utter one word before collapsing to the floor, unconscious again: “Loki”.

Both angels and hunters turn to look at the figure now standing in the center of the room. Gabriel takes no notice of them as his whiskey eyed gaze falls upon you. “You did good, kiddo,” he says softly, “you did good.” Crouching down, he brushes your dark brown hair away from your face and smiles. Picking you up and cradling you carefully in his arms, Gabriel turns to the stunned men. “Hello, boys! Miss me?”

Gabriel carries you over to the couch and lays you down gently. Snapping his fingers, he makes a plaid throw appear and covers you with it. “There, that’s better. Rather fitting too,” he chuckles quietly. Placing a kiss on your head, he heads to the table and gestures to the guys to join him. “We need to talk.”

After they take their seats, Dean is the first to speak: “What the hell is going on?” he demands. “Some strange girl shows up out of nowhere, armed and acting crazy, then this guy pops in,” he gestures to Mezrael, “freaking her out even more. Next thing we know, she’s got glowing eyes, speaking angel gobbledegook, and Poof! you’re back from the dead. You better have a pretty good explanation, ‘cause my patience is WAY over.” He sits back with his arms crossed and glares at Gabriel, waiting.

“It’s a long story,” says Gabriel with a sigh. “30 years ago, in Lawrence, Kansas…”

“Hold up. She’s tied up with all that Azazel bullshit? Is that why she went all freaky supernova on us?” Dean interrupts.

“Dean, let him explain…” Sam starts.

“No, Sammy, we need to know if that’s coming back to bite us in the ass again. Azazel is history, but we know there’s more “Children” out there still. Is she one of them? Is she...like Sam?” Dean asks, giving Sam a concerned and pained look. Sam shifts, looking uncomfortable, but remains quiet. He still feels that pull to you, in the center of his chest. The urge to go to you, hold you, protect you, is strong, and it makes him very uneasy.

Gabriel smirks at Dean as he says, “She more like Sam than you can imagine, but not in the way you’re implying Dean-o. She’s never been tainted with demon blood. Before Azazel could get to her, I spirited her away and took her to a safe place, a well hidden sanctuary. All knowledge of her existence was erased. That’s why you don’t remember her, Dean, Sam. Your sister is a blank spot in your memories. Her name is Sophia, Sophia Winchester. She’s Sam’s Twin.”

Sam gasps in shock, eyes darting to you immediately. The pull, the protective urge, it all makes sense to him now. Gabriel’s words ring with the truth his heart recognizes. You are his sister, his twin, his other half. Tears cloud his eyes as he gazes at you and he fights the urge to rush over and embrace you.

“Bullshit!” Dean scoffs. Sam whips around to stare at him. “There’s no way you could pull something like this off, Archangel or not. Erasing a couple memories, fine, that’s doable, but erasing all the humans she’s had contact with? Our family, their friends, doctors, neighbors. Not to mention the demons. You can’t honestly expect us to believe you were able to alter the memories of who knows how many demons just for a single girl? This stinks like one of your tall tales, Gabe. I ain’t buying it.” Dean looks at Gabriel with disgust.

“I never claimed that I did, Dean. I simply said it was done. My Father sent me to take Sophia and hide her. He’s the one that altered memories and erased her from our world. He knew the special bond that twins have, coupled with the power Azazel sought to awaken, could mean disaster for the world. He sought to mitigate that by crippling the demon’s plans,” Gabe explained. Dean rolls his eyes at Gabriel, still unconvinced. “You want proof?” Gabriel asks, “Fine, I’ll give you proof.” Gabe snaps his fingers and is holding a small, worn, patchwork elephant. He throws the stuffed toy at Dean, who catches it easily. Instantly all color leaves his face as he looks down at the object in his hands.

“Where...where did you get this?” Dean whispers, “It was destroyed in the fire the night Mom died.” Dean knew this elephant well. His mother, Mary, had made it for him when he was a baby. It even had his name stitched into the side. When his little brother was born, young Dean, so proud and excited to be a big brother, gave little Sammy his most prized possession, his beloved elephant. It looked much more worn and well loved since the last time he saw it, but it was unmistakably his old toy.

“No, I took it with me when I transported Sophia away. She was losing everything and I wanted her to have some small piece of her real family, even if she’d never know,” replied Gabe gently. “She’s kept it all these years, Dean. No matter what, she’s never let it go.”

Dean looked up, a single tear running down his cheek. He looked at Sam and noticed the tears in his eyes as well. “We got a sister, Sammy. Our sister is home.”

“That still doesn’t explain why she’s got a measure of your Grace entwined with her soul,” Cas remarks, looking at Gabriel inquiringly. “It also doesn’t explain how she was able to bring you back to life. That is power not even an Archangel possesses.”

“To safely transport her to an alternate reality, I had to instill some of my Grace in her. You know how precarious such travel can be, Bro. I was not only moving her to another reality, but through time as well. I wanted to make sure she was safe as could be. Over time, my Grace bonded with her soul,” he shrugged, “it happens. As for the resurrection, that was quite a surprise to me too. Father planted that little fail-safe himself, I imagine. Worked out pretty handy, all things considered.” Gabriel grinned. He glanced at you and sobered immediately. “Despite it all, it wasn’t enough. Unfortunately, events are underway which made it necessary to bring her back. She was no longer safe where she was. Abbadon has somehow learned of her existence and has been sending her minions out to find and capture her. To what end, I don’t yet know.”

Five pairs of eyes look at your still sleeping form. So much had happened today and it was going to take time to process it all. While your brothers and the angels discussed the best way to keep you safe from Abaddon, you slept on, blissfully unaware of all that transpired. You didn’t even know who you truly were yet. You still believed yourself to be Y/N Y/L/N and you dreamed of your family and home waiting for you. A home that is now lost to you, forever.

_We can't afford to be innocent_  
_Stand up and face the enemy_  
_It's a do or die situation_  
_We will be invincible_  
_And with the power of conviction_  
_There is no sacrifice_  
_It's a do or die situation_  
_We will be invincible_


End file.
